It's in the blood
by Itako Shiann
Summary: Morgan Voros thought she was an averge New Yorker. Now she's being chased after by Lycans and Vampires. Why ? Because of the special gene in her blood that allows her to become any were-creature imaginable. What's a poor girl to do ? possible M later. OCx
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This just came to me, as I started watching the underworld series again and again. No romance between Selene and Michael… well..maybe. warning - there mentions issues of 'woman-hood' in this chapter, don't act like a little child, it happens.... thanks mother nature *glares*

Italics – thoughts

* * *

It's was raining again. She hated the rain. It was so depressing, and it ruined her hair! Well, it only made it frizzier. Morgan looked up at the grey clouds, hoping to find a small spark of hope for clear skies. No such luck. The heavens were crying down upon us lowly humans and nothing could stop it. The more she actually thought about it, the more she realised there was no point. Beyond the grey clouds was no doubt an already dark night sky. Morgan was just your every day nineteen year old girl in New York. A social outcast. She wore torn jeans, not skimpy mini skirts, had glasses and didn't give a shit about make up like the other girls at uni. Morgan released a sigh of breath which instantly showed against the cold air and continued walking at her own pace among the crowd of New Yorkers. Her wild curly red hair was somehow wrangled into a tight bun, and behind her thick black rimmed glasses were a pair of ice blue eyes that any woman would die for. They stood out, compared to her pale skin which seemed far paler that what it really was due to her baggy black clothing. The constant rain fall was becoming irritating as it soaked her clothes, making them cling to her slender form. She still had to endure another hour in the rain before she got to the cover of the underground subway. She was about to scream at the sky when suddenly…she sneezed. Quite powerfully actually.

_Strange…_ she thought. _My sinuses only act up around dogs_

Casually Morgan looked around her while walking, as if expecting to find some poor mangy mutt scouting the streets for some scraps. However, there were no dogs in sight, despite her constant sneezing. So, she kept walking, slightly increasing her pace until she reached the shelter of the underground subway. Her melody of sneezing had continued, much to her own annoyance. Morgan stood against one of the cold tiled pillar, waiting for her train to arrive. And that's when she noticed something. A large dark skinned man…was following another man, rather intently. The large man seemed completely focused on the soaked hooded man that he started pushing people out of his way. But he stopped, just as he was about to pass Morgan. Slowly his intense brown eyes locked onto Morgan, and the expression on his face was most confusing. He seemed confused for a moment, but then recognition began to crawl onto his features. In an intimidating stride, he stepped towards her, hand stretched out as if ready to strangle her.

But he stopped, face then stricken with fear. The nostrils of his nose flared, as if he had just smelt the foulest scent known to man. His thick lips curried back into a snarl. In a booming voice he shouted, "Bloods!!!!!!"

From his trench coat came two powerful machine guns, which let loose an array of bullets in the direction the man had just came. Everyone in the subway ducked to the floor at the sight and sounds of gun fire, Morgan included. It was a natural reaction. She along with the other victims in the subway kept low to ground when the gun was returned by three other people in flowing black trench coats. Two were men one was a beautiful woman, with chin length black hair and the strangest of blue eyes. Amongst the crying and whimper of the people on the floor as the gun fight continued a series of sneezes were just heard. Coming from Morgan. Her sneezes no doubt gave away her position, as there was a sudden figure looming over her. it was one of the gun's men, the large bald haired man who had opened fired first. He snarled and gripped hold of Morgan by her black long sleeved shirt. His grasp was so force full and strong that it actually ripped her shirt, from color to mid chest, exposing part of Morgan's black bra. She didn't have time to scream or even blush, as the man began dragging he with him, down onto the train tracks, still shooting up the place.

"Are you insane!?" She shouted, trying to pry her-self out of his grip. But he snarled and suddenly struck the top of her temple with the butt of his gun.

It felt her limp, but not unconscious. So she was still vaguely aware of what was going on as she was then being carried over the broad shoulders of the gun man. He darted down the tunnels of the subway, at almost inhuman speed while he panted and grunted, almost as if he was in pain. He took a series of turns until he settled in a smaller tunnel, not used by trains, probably one of the maintenance routes. He slumped Morgan carelessly against the wall and let her slide to the ground, just in the visible light and blurry vision, she could see what was causing him pain. Four sharp bladed shurikens were set deeply in his chest, and obviously causing him agonising pain.

"Raze? Where the blood hell are you!?" came a small voice, coming from the small wacky-talky. Grunting a curse, the man known as Raze brought the talky up to speak.

"Close, the vampires attacked us"

_Vampires? _Morgan didn't have time to think any further when the man on the other end of the tacky shouted

"WHAT!?" It even made Raze flinch "Did you get the target? Did they know who you were after?!"

"No." Raze growled firmly. "But I got the other target. Ran into her while following other" he grunted, slightly glancing over in Morgan's direction. There was silence over the talky, before the other man finally replied, "I see…then not all I lost. I shall meet up with you momentarily."

With that the lines went dead, and raze settled him-self down on the ground, working on trying to rip the damned weapons out from his muscle toned chest. When they wouldn't budge he then lifted his gaze to Morgan, who was started to get feeling back into her body. From his pocket were a few strands of plastic binders.

"Come here and stay still" He growled as he moved closer to her, taking hold of her wrists and shoving them behind her back. Soon his large hands were struggling to tie her thin wrists together. That's when Morgan acted. She threw her-self back, crying out when the blades in his chest scratched her back, but it was Raze who cried out more, as the force causes the shuriken deeper into his muscles. Morgan then pushed her-self away from him and tried to stand. When she felt Raze's strong grip on her ankle, she acted on pure instinct and threw a powerful kick at the shuriken nearest his heart, her heavy boots made the impact all that more harder. He bellowed in pain and released her ankle so he could clutch the wound in an attempt to get the shuriken out yet again. That's when Morgan bolted down the tunnel, trying to get as far away as possible from him.

"Don't run from us, girl!!! 'WE' LIKE IT!" Raze yelled after her.

Morgan then heard the crackle of bones and a sudden feral series of snarls. She regretfully looked back over her shoulder and nearly fainted at the sight. Where Raze had been now stood a creature that Morgan would only identify as one thing

_Werewolf… Now wonder my sinuses were acting up ! There were bloody half wolf creatures running around the new york subway...actually when you think about it, it's not that shocking. New York is a pretty fucked up place...._

Morgan snapped her focus back to creature infront her...A werewolf...A god-damned werewolf for crying out loud !!! A big one too...

It was exactly what Morgan expected to see when she pictured a werewolf. Although that one had a shorter snort, less pointy ears and no tail... Go figure. But the creature was still as big and still as frightening as Morgan expected it to be. It's jaws were wide open, revealing a number of sharp fangs ready to kill with and The beast eyes were locked onto Morgan. Yet...something about the beast seem painfully familiar...the eyes...the agression....the wounds....

The werewolf had the same shuriken, settled deeply in his chest.

_Could that thing really be that guy Raze?_

Her thought stopped when she saw the werewolf starting to pull the shuriken out of his chest, easily now. Trails of blood dripped down his now slightly furry chest, yet the bleeding slit marks started to close, almost instantly. He started taking a threatening step forward as he tried to pull the second shuriken that Morgan started to run again, this time not looking back as she heard the howling of beast echo into the tunnels.

Morgan ran as fast as her thin legs could carry her, but truth be told running in wet jeans wasn't easy!

She didn't even know where she was going, but soon she reached a dead end she could hear the thundering steps as the enraged Raze grew closer. Morgan's heart was racing, fear and adrenaline was pumping in her veins. She needed to hide, since she could no longer run. And with that adrenaline rushing inside her Morgan acted before she could even think. Next thing she knew she was under the very tunnel she was standing on. She had jumped down through a large crack in the floor and was now crouched down as tight as possible in the crawl space, kneel high in murky water. She waited, and listened. The heavy footsteps of Raze grew closer, so close she heard raze shift back into his human form, as his foot got lighter and a lot softer, but his panting and growling was just as loud was before. She heard his nostrils flaring, sniffing loudly in an attempt to catch her scent.

_Maybe the waters covering it_ Morgan thought hopefully.

"Raze!" shouted a familiar voice "Where is she!?"

Raze quickly turned, finding his leader, Lucian standing at the other end of tunnel.

"I'm sorry. She got away from me, for just a moment!" Raze growled, hanging his head low in shame, unaware that Morgan was only a few meters away from them, underground.

Lucian huffed and scanned the dead end and then the other tunnels with his eyes. "Well? What are you waiting for!? Find her! You're a bloody fourth generation Lycan ! " Lucian barked, clearly angered by Raze's failure. "Track. Her. Down!"

Morgan's face flashed with confusion. _Fourth generation Lycan? What the hell are they talking about?_ Even though Morgan was puzzled, she kept as still and quiet as possible in the hopes of escape these 'lycans'.

Quickly Raze shuffled passed him and continued his search else, eager to escape his alpha's wrath.

Morgan thought she had actually gotten lucky as escaped the psycho werewolves. As long as they couldn't smell her, they couldn't find her. A wave of relief washed over her, which then was crushed by a pain in her lower abdomen

_Oh no! _Morgan thought bitterly _…My period was due today!! Damn it, Mother Nature you suck at timing!_

Morgan clutched her stomach trying to ease the pain, while she felt the blood starting to pool in her matching black underwear; soon it was going to run down her legs. What a situation to be in…and it was about to get worse

The light from above was suddenly blocked. When Morgan looked up she met the brown eyed gaze of Lucian, who had a glint of darkness glowing brightly while his nostrils were flaring like mad. He had caught the scent of her maiden blood. And was shamefully aroused. Yet he control hims-self, and in a rough voice stated,

"Hide and seek is over, Mss. Voros" His arm then launched at her, and in a mighty pull he dragged her up to the surface level.

Morgan was ready to scream for help when Lucian clapped a large hand over her small mouth, while his other arm wrapped around her waist, also trapping her arms at her sides.

"Shh. Shh. None of that, little one" He hushed, waiting for her struggles to cease before he spoke again.

"You might be destined for great things, Miss. Morgan. Great things indeed"

* * *

A/N – hoped you liked it. Review please, tell me what you think.

I wanted this story to be more realistic, yet negatively realistic - you know you get those bad days were bac luck keeps happening, well Morgan Voros is having the worst day of her life !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- sorry for lateness was fighting a writer block. So this chapter might not be as great as it could have been. Thanks for reviewing anyway.

Italics – thoughts

* * *

"I admire your defiant streak, Mss. Voros. I really do. It's very uncommon amongst most humans now. Though it's a good trait for people like 'us'" Lucian stated in a calm tone, seemingly unaffected by Morgan's wild struggling as he dragged her down to numerous tunnels of the underground. "You and me, Mss. Voros, as special. Different. And so misunderstood"

Morgan was bucking, thrashing and wrenching her body in various ways in an attempt to get free. But damn it all, the guy was inhumanly strongly, with a vice like grip that could rival hard cold steel. The hand over her mouth was gripping her jaw so hard, her insults and pleas for help were all but muffled.

"Mss. Voros, if only you knew what was really happening in the world. There's a war on, you know. One not fought by human hands…" He began to state as they continued their journey deeper into the bowls of the underground. "There has been a raging war going on, right under the noses of the humans, between vampire and lycan."

_There's that word again…'lycan'…maybe it means werewolf…_

While pondering upon the confused, Morgan didn't notice Lucian releasing her waist and arms. It was only when she felt the cold tight sting of shackles did she finally return back to reality.

"What the hell, wolf man?!" Morgan yelled, beginning a violent dance of flying kicks.

Lucian just chuckled. Compared to the vampires he fought, this girl was just tickling him with a pillow.

"Now, now, Mss. Voros, these are just here to make my job a lot easier. So still back and enjoy the ride" Lucian said as he suddenly swung Morgan over his shoulder, continuing with his forward, relaxed march.

"Hey! Put me down! So help me if I vomit, it's going right in your hair Mr. Lycan guy!" Morgan hissed as she continued her hopeless struggles. Not only was she feeling sick, but her allergies were bitching again.

"You're threatening me with vomit? I don't know if I should be scared or amused!" laughed Lucian. But then he stopped, taking notice in her uncontrollable sneezing. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" suddenly he sounded very worried. Yet, it was as if he was annoyed.

He had spent years tracking her down. If she was sick, than the experiment could go wrong, another waste of time!

"Are you sick?!" He suddenly snarled, causing Morgan to flinch. She shook her head, and stuttered out, "I just have dog allergies"

Lucian stopped, thinking for a minute.

_Dog allergies?_

Morgan jumped when Lucian threw back his head in a roar of laughter.

Which was cut short when a bullet suddenly shot through the back of his head. He looked stunned for a minute, while Morgan, on his shoulders, looked absolutely shocked. She unfortunately fell to dirt, along with Lucian's body as it gave way. She managed to roll her-self away from the corpse, right into the legs of the shooter. Morgan looked up, almost frightfully as she met the blue eyed gaze of black haired woman. She kept her gun on Lucian for a minute, before glancing down at Morgan. The woman was coated in head to toe in black. Black trench coat, black boots and a black latex body suit that was very flattering for her figure. She was staring at Morgan was an analyzing stare until she locked back at Lucian, who was remarkably starting to rise back to life, with the hole in his head beginning to heal rather rapidly.

"Come with me, if you want to live" She ordered, hooking her hand under Morgan's arm. She then broke out into a full blown sprint, dragging Morgan with as Lucian let out a howl that could make a skeleton shiver. Soon a whole array of howls were ringing in the tunnels as Morgan continued to be forcibly dragged by the woman. Under her breath the woman muttered,

"Damn lycans…"

_Again with the bloody lycans…why doesn't someone just create a fan club for them or something and be done with it! _Morgan thought bitterly. Next thing she knew, her whole surroundings were a complete blur. Like she was moving as inhuman speed. Next thing she knew she was being roughly shoved into a car before the woman took the driver's seat of the car.

"Did he bite you?" She asked, as she revved up the engine

"W-what?"

"Did. He. Bite. You?" She asked firmly, with a hint of annoyance laced in her voice.

"No" Morgan answered, shaking her head

That's when the mysterious woman rammed her foot down onto the accelerator, causing the car to jerk forward before settling at a steady, yet frightening speed on the empty road.

"Alright! What the hell is going on?! Who the hell are you!? And who were those people?!" shouted Morgan angrily. She had, had enough for one night!

Kidnapped and thrown over one too many shoulders. Handcuffed and assaulted, later to be 'rescued' by a trigger happy speed freak. Enough was enough, and she was about to give this lady a piece of her mind!

"My name is Selene. I'm a vampire, whose mission is to fight lycans. Wolf like creature who can assume human form. I don't know why those mutts kidnapped you but I intend to find out. Until that time I am taking you somewhere safe. But you must remain silent and cautious if you want to get out of this ordeal alive. Do you understand?"

"…Yes ma'am" Morgan finally said sheepishly.

Selene was defiantly a woman who could take charge…actually she was vampire who knew how to take charge…

_A vampire…cool!_

"Do you drink blood?"

"Yes…"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes…"

"Have you ever killed anyone by drinking their blood?"

"Yes…"

"Do crosses and garlic really affect you?"

"No…"

"Can you walk in the sun?"

"No…"

…

"Are your breasts real?"

Selene side looked at her oddly for a moment and Morgan retreated away slightly in her seat.

"Oh come on! Your ones make mine look like tea-cups. Besides, in like every movie the vampires are always attractive women. It's just hard for me to imagine you naturally start off so perfect before being turned ect…That is how it works, right? Being turned ect. like, bite on the neck, exchange of blood. Something like that…"

Selene didn't either bother to respond to that statement. She just kept driving at top speed until they reached an expressive, yet gloomy looking mansion with large iron gates, guarding the enterance.

"Like I said. Stay quiet and you might get out of this live…"

"Might?" Morgan whimpered slightly, before being yet again dragged out of the car and into the manor it-self.

Instantly Morgan met a crowd of eyes, all staring at her oddly. She looked like a mess. With mud all over her, a half exposed chest, messy hair while also handcuffed. What next? A tattoo across her head saying 'Fuck me, I'm desperate'?

"Selene!" Roared a rather handsome man as he approached both Morgan and Selene. "What is that?!" He hissed, pointing to Morgan

"Hey! I take offense in that question! I'm a girl, dickhead!" Morgan said, rather loudly, earning a glare from the man, and a chuckle from Selene

"She's business Kraven" Selene said simply, as she started leading Morgan away from him and deeper into the mansion until they reached what Morgan assumed was Selene's room.

"I thought I said stay quiet" Selene said shaking her head, still trying to control her amused smile from Morgan's latest remark against Kraven. Honestly, he never looked more gobsmacked in life. Actually being talked down to be human was all he needed to finally knock his ego down a level.

"You did say stay quiet. But you mentioned nothing about there being an egocentric asshole running loose in this manor. Therefore, you are to blame, for my loose mouth" Joked Morgan, causing Selene to laugh again

Selene hadn't laughed in centuries. Maybe having the human around wouldn't be so bad…but business had to come first. Lucian and the lycans were after her for some reason, and Selene had to find out why.

"Why don't you go wash up and change into some of my clothes?" offered Selene.

"I would but…" Morgan then rattled her shackled wrists.

Selene quickly took care of that, and broke the cuffs right off her wrists.

"Wow…vampire strength…got to love it"

Without further a due Morgan rushed into bathroom, eager to clean off all the dirt and grime she had collected over the passed few hours, while Selene settled her-self down in front of her lap-top, searching for background information on Morgan, in hopes of finding out just what made her so important to the lycans.

That's when she found it…

"Impossible…" She whispered, while staring at the computer screen.

Morgan...was no normal human...

* * *

A/N – sorry this isn't as good as it could have been. Abit of a writer block, hopefully better next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – sorry for major lateness. School has been hectic. My other story 'Of Lunar and Lycan' will be undated too. Soon hopefully. Again, thanks fo reviews and sorry if this doesn't live up to your expectations. But this chapter has to be here to build up to the next chapter. It's worth it. I promise…hopefully

_Italics -_ thoughts

Selene stared intently at the computer screening, zooming in on an old file image that was attached to Morgan's city record. It clearly showed a man and a woman, with a small girl attached to an IV stand, filled with what Selene thought was blood. But it was a figure in that back that caught Selene's attention.

"Lucian…" Hissed Selene, to her self.

In the back of the newspaper image was the lycan leader Lucian, amongst the many white lab-coat scientists. She set the main factor of the image aside and looked at the rest of it to try and make sense of it. She noticed the small girl, and instantly noted it was Morgan. The two main scientists, beside her seemed like her parents, who were now deceased. Reports said they, and a number of other scientists had died in a mysterious lab fire, when their daughter, Morgan Voros, was only four.

Intently, Selene scrolled down further and found the actual newspaper report on the computer mainframe. Quickly she skimmed through the texts, finding the important details.

_Parents searching for a cure for their daughter's abnormal blood default…generously sponsored by an unknown donator…lab burned down fifteen years ago…daughter placed in foster care, and the fire case was left unsolved…_

"Why are you looking at that?" asked Morgan, at the doorway of the bathroom, just drying off her hair. She was dressed in a plain black vest and black trousers, which Selene had provided for her.

Selene was slightly surprised Morgan had actually managed to move without Selene even registering her presence. Either Selene was losing her touch, or Morgan just wasn't normal.

"I was merely gathering background information…" Selene said carefully

Morgan just shrugged, "You could have just asked me personally you know. All that stuff's in the past now. I try not to dwell on things" stated Morgan as she settled down on Selene large soft canopy bed.

Selene returned to the image on the computer, and zoomed in on Lucian again. "Do you recall this man?"

Morgan blinked at the image. "He's the guy who attacked me in the subway, right?"

Selene nodded but showed her the full image again. "That's you, isn't it? With your parents. Did you know Lucian back then?"

But Morgan shook her head. "I don't remember much. When I was young I was sick a lot." She explained, as she relaxed on the bed. "I had this strange blood abnormality. It was making me sick and weak. Mom and Dad were these brilliant bio-scientists. And they worked day and night to try and find the cure for me. In the mean time I had to blood transfusions, which I still need to this day. Then the fire happened and I was bounced from foster homes until I was legally responsible for my-self"

_Blood abnormality? Transfusions? Why would lycans be after a sick human?_

Selene disregarded pressing the matter and turned off the computer screen.

"What sort of blood default do you have?" Selene asked curiously

Sleepily Morgan shrugged. "I can't quite remember the name…I was born with a foreign unidentified blood type already in my veins. In normal cases if there's a foreign cell in the body, it get's rejected. My body was doing the same, but it was rejecting the normal blood cells. The scientists said something crazy like the foreign cells were mutating my body in certain ways and my body just couldn't cope with the change to quickly. That's what was making me sick…So, in hopes of slowing down the process and even defeating it I've been given multiple blood transfusions. I guess it has slowed down the process, but I'm still not cured" explained Morgan while combing her fingers through her rebellious and utterly untameable curly locks.

Being a vampire, Selene was immune to illnesses. Hearing about Morgan's 'condition' reminded her just how fragile and delicate human beings really were. But it made no sense. Why would the lycans, better yet, why would Lucian be after just a weak and sick human? What the hell was Lucian even doing alive! Kraven supposedly killed Lucian years ago. It's what made him the head honcho of the coven.

"Listen, Morgan. You seem tired, why don't you sleep here for the night, it's getting late. I'll come back with food and…junk. Just stay in this room, and keep the door locked. Got it?" Selene stated as she got up, leaving the room. Morgan just nodded, already half asleep. She didn't even hear the door lock shut after Selene departed.

Within ten minutes Morgan was fast asleep, completely unaware of Kraven's presence as he entered the room. Mincingly he loomed over to Morgan, whom was slumbering peacefully in the black and grey canopy bed.

His first thoughts were to slaughter the sleeping human, but as he neared, he found him-self unable to go through with his mental idea. Her chest was steadily rising while a passive expression lay perfectly on her pale face. Kraven had to abit, she was a fairly 'pretty thing'. Her bright fiery red hair was a relief to the depressing black and dull blonde hair of present company in the coven. Perhaps it was time for a new play mate, for warm Kraven's bed, while he still pursed Selene. The idiotic fool actually believed he had a chance her. But until then, he would find his pleasure in others. And at that moment, he was planning of Morgan being one of them.

The prepared scowl on his face slowly faded in a subtle grin. Ever so slowly and silently he edged closer to the side of the bed, drawing back the covers, exposing more of Morgan's barely covered form to his gaze. His wet velvet like tongue ran over his enlarged fangs and he lightly traced his cold fingers up from Morgan's abdomen to her chest, pulling her black vest top up in the process. Just as the material came to climbing over the soft supple mounds Morgan's ice blue eyes flickered open with a contented sigh. Kraven was too lost in his lust to think clearly. The only remark that seemed 'sensible' to him was,

"Yield to me, little human."

_Yield my ass, vampire dick head!_ Thought Morgan. Without a second thought her foot shot out in a mighty speed and connected forcefully with Kraven's hardening man-hood.

Kraven, drowned in his ignorance and sexual lust was unable to react in time as he would have liked it. His knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor of the room, cradling his wounded pride, so the speaking. He whined and groaned, almost pitifully. But when his head shot up at Morgan, it was most definitely frightening. His fangs were larger than ever, and the look in his nearly black eyes was murderous

"Why you human bitch!" He growled, staggering up. He lurched forward in an attempt to grab her, but yet again Morgan reacted violently. Though she was scared, she was determined to fight. Her foot shot up this time, connecting with his jaw. Sure it hurt like hell. She was even sure it strained her ankle, but she none the less scrambled off the bed and darted to the open window, as Kraven fell back.

"Take that, blood sucker!" She spat, saluting him with the middle finger before bravely jumping down the three story window.

Luckily the bushes below somewhat broke her fall. Instantly she pounced into action and ran head long to the large iron gates of the compound, hearing Kraven in the background giving a cry of anger.

It just brought a proud grin to her face as the scaled the cold bars of the gate. Easily she jumped over the side to freedom. Until her leg gave way…

_Damn it! _She cursed within the walls of her mind.

Morgan's body was growing weak. One of the side effects of her 'illness'. She was due on her monthly transfusion of blood for today. The longer she went without it, the weaker she became. First her body would fail, until she wasn't even able to move. Then she would feel the organs inside of her slowly shut down, before her mind was to collapse. Then, death would take her.

Not a very nice way to die…

So Morgan picked her-self up, and shook her leg rapidly to try and get feeling back and began her trek to the main roads, hoping to go back into the main city and to a hospital. Time was against her. Amongst other things.

Over the few passing hours, and a few hundred miles, Morgan found her-self back in the city, and in a nice cosy hospital room. She had a thin IV lead hooked into her right arm, steadily dripping fresh AB+ blood into her system. Her bleeding bare feet were treated and wrapped. The nurses actually believed her when she said she went for a night time jog bare foot. People these days. Nothing surprises them anymore.

But one surprised still awaited Morgan.

As she lay relaxingly in the hospital bed she heard the door of the room open. The sedative given to her earlier was in full effect, causing her alarm levels to shatter to an all time low. Even has Lucian's face appeared in her line of sight she couldn't find the common sense to fight back and flee as she did before with Kraven.

Much to Lucian's joy.

Casually he waved a hand in-front of her, testing her reaction. Nothing. She was just staring out into space. Good. Adding the extra sedatives helped quite well. Morgan put up no resistance as Lucian inspected her neck, thankfully finding no bite marks. If she had been turned, then she would have been of no use to him. Well…possibly, but not in the way he had intended.

"Come on little one, time to go" He whispered lowly, picking Morgan up from the warm into his warmer arms, despite the cool leather. He detached the IV lead from her arm, seeing as she would no longer need it when he was finished with her. Without a sound nor sight he slipped out of window, landing gracefully below, with Morgan limp in his arms, like a life-sized doll. Next to his landing spot was a black, unlicensed van, with two of his pack in the back, waiting for the 'package' while one in the front was ready to drive.

They took hold of her roughly and lumped her onto the cold metal floor of the van's back, and instantly received a slap upon the head from Lucian

"Careful you fools! She is a human! Not some blood sucker" He hissed through his baring teeth. The two underlings slinked away in fear, but Lucian quickly gained control of him-self, finding Morgan was staring right up at him with that dreaming innocent look. It was almost…cute, in a way. But there was no time to get side tracked. He walked round the front and shuffled into the passenager seat, nodding to his driver to flaw it. And flaw it he did. They were lost into the night without any one being none the wiser, while the near full moon in the velvet lack sky watched their journey, with anxious content.

A/N – hoped it was okay, again, more will come when I have the time. Hopefully this weekend. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Alright people…due to popular demand I'll try and continue with my stories…just remember Rome wasn't built in a day. But I guess I am over due for an update. Though please note I'm going to have my exams really soon now. But I have at least started on these chapters…again, sorry. Another note. EVERYONE thank Hunny1bug101 for getting my back to writing. this chapter and the next chapter is dedicated to her. enjoy. **

**P.S. - sorry for getting the chapters mixed up. and don't worry, more will be coming..hopefully *fingers crossed***

_Italics - _thoughts

The journey to the underground lair of the lycans was silent. As the roaring of the van's engine continued on throughout the travel Lucian's thoughts were racing with thoughts. Finally they captured their target. The elusive, Morgan Voros.

_She had better worth all the trouble…. _

Cautiously Lucian glanced into the back, checking she was still in her sedated stated. Morgan was still lying on the cold dirty floor of the van, with the cloudy, distant look in her dilated pupils. To Lucian's well tuned ears he could hear her steady yet shallow breathing. It was a sign that she was still well sedated. But, like animals. One can never be too careful. In one minute the drugged little vixen could lash out, despite the sedative pumping through her veins. It was human instinct - Fight to survive and no matter how long humans tried to domesticate them-selves, the instinct would still be present…

Personally Lucian didn't know why humans were trying so hard to civilise them-selves so much. It was natural. And everyone knows you can't fight nature and win, eventually Mother Nature will kick your ass.

Lucian snapped out of his thoughts when the van jerked to a halt at the alley way, which lead to their lycan nest, deep in the bowls of the city. Two of the lycan males quickly lifted up the man hole lid and offered for their leader to go down first. But he declined, noting the rest of the males were staring uneasily at Morgan, with a glint in their eyes Lucian had never seen

_Lust…_

The men hadn't been around a female since their turning, which had been years ago. Lucian could only growl inwardly at the lack of self control in his men.

With clenching teeth Lucian stalked forward and snatched Morgan from the rough, kneading hands of his underlings, much to their disappointment. While ignoring the shines of his men and with her limp form hoisted on his shoulder he jumped into the man made hole, and straight into the bowels of the concrete earth. With eager speed Lucian stalked through the numerous tunnels of the underground, before finally arriving at the Lycan's den main strong hold. With Morgan still partly limp in his arms he quickly laid her upon the cool steel table of the Lycan, Singe's make shift lab.

"Singe!" Lucian bellowed, as he tightly strapped Morgan's thin wrists and ankles down, securely holding her in place as a thin, sickly like figure of man approach with curious eyes.

But soon the pale eyes of Singe widened with joy. "Ah, I see the hunt was finally successful." He sneered sickeningly as he strolled to the table, over looking his latest specimen with great interest. "She had better be worth the trouble"

"We have already tested the blood. She's positive. So let's not beat around the bloody bush and commence with transfusion" Commanded Lucian, as he shadowed Singe's footsteps.

But Singe was taking his sweet time, slowly extracting blood from a vein in Morgan's arm. He ignored Lucian's impatient grunts as he tested droplets of blood in different solutions of chemicals before finally nodding his head in satisfaction.

"She is positive and fit for the transfusion"

Sarcastically Lucian forced a smile. "Now that we both agree, proceed with the blasted transfusion!"

The bellow echoes throughout the entire underground den, causing many to flinch at the raging vibrations of their leader's voice.

The transfusion had to work. So many test subjects had died, leaving little, if not any clues as to the secret of the key element Lucian needed for his plans to succeed. But then lady luck smiled upon him, delivering a curious bunch of scientific minds whom were studying the mysterious of blood genes. The humans had helped his cause greatly, but they were so naïve. All Lucian had to do was throw on a white lab coat and create a fake ID and he was able to walk freely among them, secretly copying their research and feeding it to Singe to change and alter to better fit their cause. But the humans had more to offer to Lucian, which he was not expecting.

A human couple had presented their infant daughter to him one night, hoping he'd watch her for a few minutes. She was a cute, yet sickly child, constantly hooked up to medical support and IV stands. But that never stopped her playful childish charm. With wild red curls and big ice blue, doe like eyes, the girl could capture anyone's heart...even a Lycan's.

But the girl was naive like her parents, and openly told Lucian of her unfortunate blood 'defect'. Their small conversation made Lucian wonder. Would the girl be of assistance? Of course she was far too young at the time to be old any use. But now…

Lucian slowly turned away from Singe as he prepared a large number of labelled syringes, filled with inhuman red liquids, each somehow a different shade of crimson. With steady steps Lucian neared the medical table Morgan was on and silently looked on. She was all grown up now. So sickly pale, which only brought out her fiery red locks more. Her misty pupils were now only beginning to recover, regaining their ice blue coloration.

Morgan was no longer the little girl he knew so long ago. He almost felt ashamed, conducting such a life threatening on her. But he shook his head slightly, ridding him-self of those thoughts. Sacrifices must be made. Lord knows Lucian had sacrificed so much already. His whole body twitched, remembering the pain in which was inflicted upon him. And that pain made him strong.

"Vampires!" roared a fellow lycan, not too far from the den. Soon the whole lair filled with hisses and enraged roars of Lycans. And not too far off was the un-mistakable wailing of vampires. Ready for blood and a good old fashion fight.

Instantly Lucian snapped out of his thoughts and bared his fangs at that single word. Singe froze in place, looking at Lucian with eyes asking what to do.

Only one thing came to Lucian's mind.

"Proceed as planned. We can't risk losing this one" He snarled viscously "Do not let anyone in, or out of here"

With that he rushed out of the lab, slamming the steel door shut. Singe quickly sealed the door shut with large locks and bolts, securely locking him-self and Morgan in…alone.

_Alone…A-lo-ne…ALONE !_

Something came over Singe…something strange and new. A feeling deep inside his gut, that sent a thrilling sing to his groin.

Slowly he turned back to Morgan with a nervous smile and wandering eyes. She was truly a lovely specimen, yet it was a pity she was hidden amongst layers of clothes.

_After her transformation, she won't need clothes…_

Singe thought, trying to reason with him-self. She was so young, and beautiful, and he was withering and lonely. With a slow lick of his lips he took a pair of surgeon scissors and began slowly cutting away her clothing, piece by piece. It reminded him of unwrapping a present. And he couldn't wait for what treasures which laid in wait. Ever so gently he slipped her pieces of t-shirt and jeans aside, and for a moment, he admired her black lace under-wear. The shy, yet revealing panties, hugging her hips and thighs, and not to mention the soft and plump backside of young Morgan only hastened Signe stingy arousal.

"Oh miss Morgan. How you tempt me…"

Carefully Signe slide the cool metal scissors against Morgan's pale smooth skin, cutting the black material of her breasts and panties.

Soon the beautiful mortal was fully naked under his gaze, and Singe was shaking with lust. She truly was flawless. And when the transformation was completely, she would be perfect.

He couldn't help him-self. He was weak. Slowly, his bone frail hand eased forward, reaching for her mess of curls. And that's when he noticed something

Morgan was awake

Staring at him in horror. Before he had a chance to calm her she screamed. It nearly pierced his sensitive ear drums.

But in the steel sealed off lab, no one could hear her… And no one could save her

But soon, the tables would turn, and soon, there would be no one to save Singe...from Morgan.

**A/N – alright. Abit short I know. Sorry. And the real action is in the next chapter. I promise. I want to say thank you to hunny1bug101 for giving me a good kick in the butt to get my act in gear and start getting back to the story. Wait till the next chapter. Thanks**


End file.
